


Everything's Fine When I'm With You

by Nectorism



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because I am well aware of that myself and I don't need to be constantly reminded, First Date, It's very OOC because it's a request, Kissing, M/M, Nothing explicit, Romance, So please don't spam the comment with OOC complaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectorism/pseuds/Nectorism
Summary: The first date wasalwaysstressful, and they understood that.Karma's jittery with nervous on their first date and Gakushuu just wants to make it out alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blushy cute Karma and a dom Gakushuu. Maybe they're out on a date or something steamy is going on or something.

The atmosphere of the restaurant was…stifling, for a lack of better words. The restaurant itself was great, the place was a neat and elegant establishment, giving off a friendly vibe with all the small chatter and familiar clinking of utensils against glassware. It wasn't crowded, had great western food and affordable prices. Overall, it was the perfect place to organise a first date.

But the stifling atmosphere Karma experienced stemmed from his anxiety he felt from _being_ on his first date. It wasn't even supposed to be a formal date in the first place. Gakushuu had called to see if he wanted to hang out, and told the red head to wear 'smart casual' attire. But Gakushuu never mentioned anything about going to a restaurant, or the impulsive stares he would get from everyone in the establishment.

"Is it just me, or is it _way_ too hot in here?" Karma chuckled nervously as he grabbed his shirt collar and tugged it needlessly. After realising the action wasn't doing him much good, he opted staring on items on the menu. Gakushuu sighed as he put his menu down, and grabbed Karma's hand firmly. The red head looked up in surprise and blushed, averting his eyes immediately as they meet the vibrant violet orbs.

"It's going to be okay." The subject of the matter was left vague but Karma knew clearly what Gakushuu meant.

"Yeah, I think I'm just overreacting for no reason. Pretty lame right?" The red head nodded awkwardly as the waiter came up to their table, awaiting their order. Seeing the males' hands interlocked with other made her smile in understanding.

"Is it your first time here? Is there anything I could get for you and your boyfriend?" She addressed Gakushuu with a playful tone. Karma made a small choking noise and turned his face away from the two, attempting to hide his obvious blush.

"Yes, and it's lovely place to be having our first date too." Gakushuu smiled in response and pointed at various items on the menu before turning to Karma, who was desperately trying to rid himself from the crimson flush that highlighted his face. "What would you like?"

"A-anything is fine!" Inwardly cursing at himself for stuttering, Karma turned to face Gakushuu. The latter was gazing back with an unapprovingly glare. The message was clear; _what in the nine heavens are you doing? It's a date, you're supposed to eat what you want to eat._

The red head bit his lip in submission and muttered softly to the waiter. "I'll get what he ordered, thanks."

The waiter jotted something into her notebook and smiled back the two. "Since it's your first date, I'll add in a few drinks free of charge, and it's on me." She paused, tucking her notebook and pen away and winking at the males as she did so. "I hope you enjoy your first date!"

"Thank you, Miss." Gakushuu plastered his famous award-winning smile onto his face, before focusing his line of sight elsewhere. Karma - who was still as fidgety and nervous as ever - abruptly stood up and looked around hastily.  
"What's wrong?" The strawberry blonde couldn't help but feel amusement from watching the scene play out before him.

"Bathroom." Was the short reply he received back.

"We can go together if you want?"

Karma stopped his frenzied search and raised his eyebrow at Gakushuu and proceeded to shrug and nod in agreement. Gakushuu stood up and grabbed Karma's hand, before heading to the nearest waiter and asking for directions to the bathroom. After receiving a curt response, he dragged Karma towards the vicinity the waiter pointed out for them. After navigating through the masses of people, they finally arrived upon a door with a small blue man symbol carved into the timber. The interior of the bathroom was just as intricate as the outside, but didn't provide much privacy with the glass walls.

"Thanks." Karma detached himself from Gakushuu's hold and walked towards one of the stalls. But before he cold reach the door, Gakushuu's hand shot out and latched onto Karma's wrist, before pulling him into an embrace.

"W-what are you doing?" Karma's face was one of confusion and concern, but a quick glance at Gakushuu's smirk made his eyes light up in realisation. "Wait, not here-"

Lips crash onto the red head's mouth and Karma made a few noises of protest, before relaxing and melting into the soft kiss. The pace was soothing and slow, meant to take away the stress that was constantly piling in the depths of their minds. The first date was _always_ stressful, and they understood that. The kiss was a gesture from Gakushuu, that it was normal to be feeling anxious and that it was going to be okay.

They had to eventually break apart for air but that was all the reassurance Karma needed from his boyfriend. Gakushuu patted the red head's back and smiled encouragingly.

"I'll be waiting outside then."

The strawberry blonde left the bathroom and Karma tentatively reached up to brush his lips that was moist from their saliva. "I'll see you in a minute, I guess."

 

\---

 

The female waiter from before was currently standing in front of them, holding 2 glasses and a bottle a champagne, donning a know-it-all smile. "How is the food so far?"

The duo knew she knows what they've been up to, if it wasn't already obvious enough with their dishevelled hair and slightly swollen lips, but chose to remain quite for privacy issues.

"It's outstanding." Karma grinned, offering the waiter the first smile he's worn ever since coming into the restaurant.

"There couldn't have been a better place to pick for our first date." Gakushuu mirrored Karma's polite tone and took the glasses and bottle of champagne from her. "Thank you so much."

"It's really no problem, I love seeing couples enjoying their dates here!" She paused and looked around, before leaning closer to the males. "But I'd have to warn you to be careful, most of our customers don't know about the security cameras at the entrance of the bathrooms. It's pretty easy get footage of the bathroom when the door's opened." The waiter pulled back and walked away, but not before waving at the two complacently.

"I think I want to throw up." Karma cringed as he remembered the little affair they had near the entrance of the bathrooms.

Gakushuu chuckled with mirth. "Trust me, you're not the only one."


End file.
